Barang Bekas
by Kirisa Mio
Summary: Katanya mantan itu barang bekas. Siapa yang mau jadi barang bekas memangnya? Melalui sebuah sidang mungkin dapat menyelesaikan perkara 'Barang Bekas' yang setiap hari mereka lontarkan dari mulut.


**Barang Bekas**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

**Story is mine**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Romance, Humor.**

**Warning: OOC, Typos, Humor gosong, garing sekalih, alur kecepetan, abal, gaje, AU!**

* * *

Pintu kelas yang sedari tadi terbuka memunculkan sosok yang tak diinginkan.

"Ah ternyata si bekas sudah datang." sambutnya melirik sinis pemuda yang tengah asyik menulis. Merasa disinggung, ia membanting bukunya. Berdiri dan maju ke yang dituju.

"Situ juga bekas!" balasnya.

"Setidaknya derajatku masih lebih tinggi." Dia memasang wajah angkuh. Si pemuda bermanik batu emerald geram. Ia kepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Oh ya? Kau itu rongsokan yang pantas dibuang di tong sampah!" bentaknya.

"Oi oi, Eren, Rivaille! Bisa kalian diam? Setiap pagi kalian terus-menerus ribut! Dasar, kalo masih suka ya jadian lagi! Masa mantan dibentakin!" mulut Jean Kirschtein mengoceh asal. Mendapatkan deathglare dari keduanya.

"Rongsokan? Heh, lihat dirimu sendiri.." Rivaille menunjuk-nunjuk jijik ke lawan bicaranya.

"Hidih! Najong tralala trilili liat muka teflon lu! Masak aja telor dadar diatasnya!" Eren berkacak pinggang.

Mata mereka tak melihat 2 orang wanita di pojokan yang berbisik-ria.

"Telepon Hanji Zoe." bisiknya pada telinga kawannya. Si kawan tersenyum menimpali, "Aku sudah pasti meneleponnya, so, dialah ahlinya.." Mereka cekikikan tanpa menyadari sekarang fokus yang dibicarakan menatap lekat layaknya berniat membunuh.

"Apa? Sana lanjutkan debat antar mantan!" ketus dua perempuan yang sama-sama berkuncir sambil berjalan santai keluar kelas.

Rasanya tidak enak dengan tatapan yang seolah memerangkap itu.

Setidaknya mereka bisa melanjutkan aksi bentak-bentak yang membosankan. Yang satu pemancing amarah dan yang satu lagi malah terpancing.

Acara rutin yang disaksikan penghuni kelas setiap harinya.

Ya, mereka dulunya sepasang kekasih. Malah membuat iri pasangan lain akibat kemesraan yang mereka timbulkan. Rivaille dan Eren serasi. Cocok. Membangkitkan jiwa fujoshi yang terpendam di tubuh perempuan ataupun lelaki. Tetapi kebanyakan perempuan. Nyaris semua fujoshi berjenis kelamin perempuan jika diperkirakan.

Oke kembali ke cerita.

Sejak insiden Rivaille menerima _broadcast_ romantis dari Petra Ral— sahabat karibnya, Eren cemburu dan meminta putus.

Jika tidak ada ancaman**_ 'Kalo nggak nyebarin, didoain bakal jomblo seumur hidup.'_ **Di dalamnya pastilah Petra tak menyebarkan ke semua kontaknya.

Dan Rivaille-lah korbannya. Buruknya, Eren belum mengerti apa itu BBM. Ia kira BBM singkatan Bahan Bakar Minyak. Oh please, dia hanya dibelikan ponsel seperlunya. Beralasan, yang penting bisa untuk SMS dan telpon. Tertinggal jaman.

Belum lagi, Eren mempermalukan dirinya di sekolah dengan cara memukulinya dan mengatai_ 'Dasar playboy kacang! Pantas saja pendek seperti kacang!'_

Rivaille tak masalah bila diejek dengan julukan '**Playboy Kacang**' namun, mohon hapus setelahnya.

Rivaille tahu. Semua orang tahu. Dia memang pendek. Tapi, tolong jangan mengejek yang menyindir kondisi fisiknya yang memprihatinkan.

Apalagi, suara Eren yang sudah keras ditambah toa.

Habislah harga dirinya.

Sekian masa lalu kedua insan yang menjalani kisah romansa lalu putus di jamban— maaf —jalan cinta.

Aktivitas mereka terhenti disebabkan guru mengajar.

.

.

.

.

.

"WOI LU MAU NGAJAK GUE KEMANA!? JANGAN TARIK-TARIK GUE! EMAAAAK TOLOONG EREENN!" jerit Eren sekencangnya.

"Tolong diam sebentar, tuan. Saya diperintah membawa kalian berdua ke suatu tempat." ujar gadis yang diketahui bernama Historia Reiss ramah.

Dia mendorong Rivaille dan Eren ke sebuah ruangan yang luas. Kemudian pintu keluar dikunci rapat-rapat.

Seseorang duduk santai mesam-mesam bangga.

"Hohoho, selamat datang di sidang yang kupimpin, namaku professor Hanji Zoe!" Hanji memperkenalkan dirinya di hadapan dua orang laki-laki.

"Silakan duduk~" Hanji mempersilahkan dua terdakwa— dalam kasus ini —untuk duduk di kursi yang disediakan.

"Ya ya ya~ Beruntung saya hakimnya, saya memutuskan keputusan yang jatuh kepada kalian!"

Rivaille menyela, "Hei, aku tak berbuat tindak kejahatan apapun,"

Eren ikut membantah kenyataan bahwa dia menjadi terdakwa yang di sidang.

Pengadilan macam apa ini?

"Baiklah—ulah kalian..."

"Mengganggu ketenangan kelas SMA Kyoji. Benar?" Hanji membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang merosot sampai hidung bangirnya.

"Ketenangan? Apaan! Saya tidak—"

"Tunggu dulu, saudara Jaeger. Saya belum menyuruh anda berbicara." potong Hanji tegas. Wajahnya begitu serius. Eren benci ketegangan yang dialaminya saat ini.

"Berdasarkan keterangan disini, kalian adalah mantan bukan?" Hanji bertanya sembari tersenyum simpul.

"Bukan mantan—barang bekas." ralat Rivaille memanasi Eren yang siap meledak mengacaukan sidang.

"Maaf, Berarti anda barang bekas juga?" Hanji tampaknya sudah menyusun siasat.

"Bukan. Dia yang bekas." tunjuk Rivaille ke Eren.

"Apaan lu nunjuk-nunjuk ke gue!? Naksir lagi lu?!" Eren sewot.

"Jijik."

"Rendah kau!" hina Eren. Rivaille memikirkan jawaban yang tepat.

"—Uke lebih rendah. Jabatan seme tertinggi di bidang yaoi..." Rivaille menyeringai. Eren kalah telak, pikir Rivaille.

"Gitu? Huh, bohong! Gue tau tentang hukum yaoi!" Eren menepuk dadanya bangga.

"Dengar, uke lebih tinggi. Siapa yang memuaskan seme? Sadar diri dong!" Eren ingin sekali melempar kulkas ke Rivaille.

"Rendahan uke."

"Seme lebih rendah!"

"Uke."

"Seme!"

"Uke."

"Seme!"

"Uke."

"Seme!"

"..."

"Seme!"

"..."

"Seme!"

"..."

"SEME!"

Ketokan palu terdengar di telinga mereka.

"Saya bilang, tidak satupun berbicara sebelum saya menyuruh.."

"Tch, merepotkan.." Rivaille mendecih.

Biarin wong gue yang ngadain sidang, situ duaan cuma duduk manis nonton gue!, batin Hanji.

"Saya menentukan,"

"Kalian tidak mau dipanggil barang bekas bukan?" Garis lengkung di bibir Hanji menandakan sesuatu.

"Saya memutuskan kalian berdua menjadi sepasang kekasih." Hanji lagi-lagi mengetuk palu.

Keputusan mutlak.

"Apa-apaan ini!?" Eren membantah keputusan Hanji yang menurutnya tak bisa diterima secara logika.

Apa hubungannya? Bertambah kesal Eren.

"Ehm," Hanji berdeham.

"Mungkin kalian tak terima, tetapi.." Hanji memberi jeda di sela kalimatnya.

"Kalian membuat ulah berupa keributan di kelas karena disebut barang bekas,"

"Jika kalian berpacaran kembali, kalian bukan barang bekas lagi kan? Melainkan barang yang diurus, dirawat, dan dilindungi dengan baik.."

"Sidang selesai!" Hanji melempar palu ke belakang lalu keluar ruangan.

Di luar, semua orang menyambut Hanji sukacita.

"Gimana? Gimana?" Petra penasaran tingkat dewa.

"Beres!" Hanji mengedipkan mata serta mengacungkan jempol.

Hanji Zoe memang bisa diandalkan. Kasus selesai. Terdakwa dibebaskan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mau bertanya keadaan kelas setelahnya?

Eren sudah membeli android. Mengerti BBM, Intasgram, Path, Skype, dan lainnya.

Rivaille mengirim _broadcast_ ke seluruh kontak BBMnya.

**_'Jangan bc romantis ke Rivaille Ackerman ataupun Eren Jaeger. Berani bc, jomblo seumur hidup, jones terus. Sebarkan ke seluruh kontak. #I'mnotsorryforbc-_-_'**

Sepertinya Rivaille benar-benar membalaskan dendamnya.

Suasana berubah. Kelas yang katanya penuh bentakan dan caci maki kini lebih heboh.

Romansa Rivaille dan Eren yang menjadikan para siswi berbahagia karena OTPnya kembali.

"OTP GUE BALIK! OTP GUE BALIK!" jerit Sasha cantik.

"Hai pacarku, perhiasan berharga.." Sapaan yang terdengar merdu di pagi hari.

Barang bekas? No!

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N: Hola minna-san~**

**Mio harap gak ada typo hehehe XD Kalo ada bilang ya! :))**

**Sidangnya hancur sekalih *nangis di pojokan***

**Oya Mio tau banget pastinya Romancenya gak kecium kan? Gak ada romance-romancenyaaaaa~ Kalo masuk humor, juga gak ada humornyaaa!**

**Maunya sih genrenya general, apa boleh buat, perasaan agak aneh jugaaa kalo general! /ribetlu!**

**Jangan tendang saya kalo ini gaje tingkat dewa, humor kegaringan, OOC jadi followers gaje, dan misalkan ada typo, mohon bimbingannya :) Saya termasuk author baru juga, jadi mohon bimbingannya senpai-senpai! *hormat***

**Sekian dari Mio, terakhir, Review? :D**

**-Mio-**


End file.
